Naruto's Basket
by BritDaNinja
Summary: Sasuke thinks that he’s fallen for another man, Yuki Sohma. The Sohmas are visiting a relative… Shikamaru! Also, Sakura wants to be a nurse? More to the point of being Hatori’s assistant! SasuNaru, SasuYuki, SakuHatori, NaruYuki, IruKaka, and others!R
1. The Sohmas

hey, this is my second fanfic, so I still am a little new to this. Yes, this is a Yaoi fanfic, and yes, there is a threesome and later a foursome...hehe Liz... Yeah, this is rated T for minor language. Also, if you don't know what Fruits Basket is, you might not understand a few things in the story...

Chapter one: The Sohmas

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the streets of the Leaf Village and spotted some strange people coming into town. There were at least thirteen people in their group. Sasuke scanned them over. Here is what he saw:

An orange haired kid Kyo

A tall, stern looking man Hatori

A ditzy looking man Shigure

A woman with sandy brown hair not a woman, it's Ritsu

Another woman with long silver hair Ayame

Ashy girl who looked about his age Kisa

A boy who looked like a bastard Hiro

A perky kid Momiji

A punk looking kid who had white and black hair Haru

An airhead girl Tohru

A goth girl Rin

A girl who was hanging off the orange hair kid Kagura

And finally his eyes laid on the most beautiful looking guy he's ever seen, a purple haired boy who was standing next to the air headed girl. This as we know it is Yuki . Sasuke gasped. Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke staring at the crowd. He too saw Yuki.

"So dobe, wanna find out why they are here in the Leaf Village?"

"Yeah!" They started to head over to the crowd. Hatori walked up to Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but do you know a person by the name of Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yes!" Naruto responded, "I can show you where he lives, but he might be still sleeping… Follow me! Come on Sasuke!" Sasuke shrugged and they both lead the way.

"We're letting some kids lead the way? Come on, they are about my age!" Hiro complained.

"Sasuke!" screamed a pink haired girl.

"Sakura, we're kinda busy," Sasuke told her when she caught up.

"Oh, with what?" Sakura laid eyes on Hatori. "Hi." She smiled and blushed.

"Saku-chan, do you want to come with us, they need to go to Shika's house."

"Okay." So Sakura decided to go with them, trying not to have Hatori see her blush. Momiji ran up by Naruto.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Momiji!"

"Oh hi, I'm Naruto, I'm gonna be the hokage someday!"

"Really? What's that?" Momiji asked.

"The hokage is the most powerful ninja in the village!" Momiji looked interested. He looked back and called Tohru up with him. She caught up to the front.

"Tohru, Naruto wants to be the most powerful ninja in the village! Naruto, this is Tohru!" Tohru smiled as they exchanged hellos.

review please!!!!!!


	2. Meet The Family

Chapter 2: Meet The Family

Momiji started to skip along until they reached Shika's house. Sasuke went to the door and knocked loudly. "Shikamaru, open up!" A pineapple-haired boy opened the door.

"What do you want Sas… Kyo? Rin, Momiji, Yuki, everybody… wait, you are…?" He looked at Tohru.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Tohru Honda… I live with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. It is very nice to meet you." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, no, Ritsu?" Rit-chan looked up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, you probably didn't want to see me, I'm sorry, I'm sor…"

"Shut UP!" Shika shouted at Ritsu. "Anyways, why are you here? All of you?"

"It was Gure-san's idea, we hadn't seen you in a while and you didn't come to the family reunion," Ayame started. Haru and Shika caught sight of each other.

"You know, last time we fought, you almost died." Haru said to Shikamaru, "Have you gotten any better?"

"Wanna find out? You do know I'm a chunin now."

"Yeah I heard about that, I also heard that you had to fight girls the whole time. Now it is time to fight a real battle."

"What a drag, you aren't gonna make me fight, but if you insist…"

"Haru, Shika, stop," Yuki spoke up, "why is it always fighting with you?"

"Aww, Yuki, you can fight, too…" Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to face Yuki. "Here, fight Sasuke then." Sasuke stopped dead cold. His eyes got wide. He was about to fight, to touch, the prettiest guy he's ever seen, right now!

"Wait a minute? You're Sasuke Uchiha? I'm gonna fight you!" Kyo pushed Yuki out of the way. "Okay pretty boy, I'm Kyo, the only evenly matched competitor."

"Oh, right, whatever, if you wanna fight so bad…" Sasuke got ready to fight. His hoped drooped a little, and then looked over at Naruto. 'What am I thinking, I love Naruto, I love Naruto!!!' Sasuke was a bit confused, but not as much as Naru-chan.

"Wait! What is going on?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, Sasuke, meet my relatives." Shikamaru looked at them and started to name them. "Okay, the orange top is Kyo, Kagura is the one hanging off of Kyo, Yuki is the purple haired guy, Ritsu is the one who is wearing girl's clothes, dammit Rit-chan, I told you last time to wear men's clothes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!"

"Anyways, where was I… Oh yeah, Ayame is the silver haired guy who REALLY needs a hair cut…"

Ayame muttered, "Oh Shika, you are the one who needs an entire makeover…"

"Haru is the white and black haired guy, Hiro is the little brat over there, Kisa is right by him, Momiji is the really hyper guy, Shigure is the guy over there standing by the really stern-looking man, Hatori… Rin is the girl with the really long hair and dresses like a slut and…" Shika stopped and looked at Tohru, "and I guess this is Tohru, since when did you move in with Gure-san?"

"Oh," Tohru looked up, realizing that Shika was talking to her, "my grandfather's house was being renovated, then Shigure and Yuki found me in a tent and they let me stay there and well, before I knew it I was there permanently… until I graduate…"

"I see," Shika nodded and looked at Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura, "everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Hanuro." Sakura and Naruto kinda waved and Sasuke just looked at them. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Yuki. He realized he was looking at him and looked away, blushing. Momiji bounced up to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you wanna be friends? Huh, do you? I'm sure Tohru wants to be your friend, too, don't you Tohru?" Momiji went and grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her up to Naruto. Meanwhile, Sakura went over to Shikamaru.

"Shika, why does Hatori look so stern?"

"That's a long story, but he is also very hard core on his work. He is a doctor."

"Oh, okay." Sakura decided to go talk to him. "Hi, I'm Sakura… you are a doctor? Yeah I thought about being a nurse if I didn't become a ninja…"

"I see, well I don't think being a _ninja_ will help anything." Sakura stood there shocked.

"Well I was actually thinking that you could teach me some things about it, like in case something happens to Sasuke or Naruto… you know, so then I could help them…" Sakura got quiet.

"Fine, be here by tomorrow, and you'd better be serious about this… get here around noon." Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you!" she ran back to Naruto and Sasuke. All she could do was smile and blush faintly. She already knew how to nurse people, but she was to act dumb just to be with Hatori. You see, ever since she found out that Sasuke was gay she had to move on. The only way she could get his attention is if she got a sex change, which of course was out of the question in her book. She didn't love Sasuke enough to become a guy. She looked back at Hatori, who was ignoring the ones we know and love, the two idiots that go by the names of Ayame and Shigure.

Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at Yuki. 'Sasuke! Why are you staring at him? Stop it!' That was all Naruto could think about. His thoughts revolved around losing Sasuke to some… some… pretty boy! 'He probably isn't gay though, so I might be safe, I mean, he looks like he is attracted to that girl, Tory or whatever.' Naruto leaned on Sasuke lightly and touched his hand. "So Sasuke, what do you want to do tonight? We could go out for ramen… then, you know, just me and you at my house."

"Whatever dobe, you can come over to my house tonight instead."

"Okay!" 'Yes! I'm not losing Sasuke… yet.'


	3. Naruto's Surprise

Chapter 3: Naruto's Surprise

Naruto walked home after meeting all of the Sohmas. Sasuke wanted to stay behind a little longer. He said that he had to ask Shika-chan something, but all Naruto wanted to think about was that he had to get ready for tonight. It was just going to be him and Sasuke. 'Yes Sasuke, after I'm through, you won't _want_ to look at another man again!'

As Naruto entered his room, he went straight to the closet to pick out something he knew Sasuke would like. He shoved all of his orange clothes away and found a blue button-up shirt that he didn't even know that he had! He took it out and tried it on. It looked perfect! Naruto grabbed a comb and started to comb his hair.

Later that evening, Naruto went on his way to Sasuke's house. He decided to unbutton his shirt three buttons down and checked his reflection in a store window. As he looked at his reflection, he winked and did the "cool guy" gun point. "Perfect," Naruto whispered as he pat down his hair a little.

As Naruto approached Sasuke's house he saw the curtains pulled and a silhouette of his love. He reached up to knock when he heard a voice that was not of Sasuke. It was a softer voice, almost sounded feminine. Naruto busted in Sasuke's house. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto! This isn't what it looks like!" Yuki was sitting on Sasuke's lap, his mouth rest upon Sasuke's neck. Naruto was close to tears as he rushed out. Sasuke pushed Yuki off and rushed after Naruto. He sped up to top speed just to catch up to Naruto. As he reached him, he grabbed his arm. Naruto tried to wriggle free but it didn't help. Sasuke turned him around so he could look into his eyes. Naruto tried to avoid Suke's glance.

"Naru-chan, listen, I love only you, I just met Yuki-kun, it doesn't mean that I love him. Come on, don't you want to make a new friend with me?" Naruto's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Sasuke.

"You don't care? Okay!" As Sasuke and Naruto headed back, Sasuke's hand slid to Naruto's butt. Naruto grabbed Suke's hand and raised it to his back. "Not in public." Sasuke agreed.

They entered Suke's house and there was Yuki sitting on the couch. "Do you mind one more?" Sasuke asked Yuki. Yuki shrugged.

"Sure, why not." They all went into Sasuke's room. A lot of fun went on that night, I'll let you think of all the dirty stuff that went on between them 'cause nothing is more dirty than the minds of the people who read these stories, as well as the people (like me) who write them.

In the morning, Sasuke, Naruto, and Yuki all woke up in and just laughed at the time they had. "That was more fun than I thought it would've been!" Naruto said excitedly. They all agreed and got dressed.

"I'll go make breakfast." Sasuke went out to the kitchen and Naruto playfully bit Yuki's ear. Yuki turned and kissed Naruto. After about five minutes they followed each other to the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke, what about the same thing tonight?" Naruto asked while kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Fine dobe, I'll do you _both_ so hard you won't be able to get up tomorrow."

"Ooh, is that a promise? You've gotten friskier Suke." Naruto twirled his finger on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey Yuki, you in?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tonight, I'm sorry. Tohru already probably wondered where I disappeared to, and Kyo might die if he has to wait any longer to fight me. I should go, thanks for a great evening." He went over and kissed Naruto, then Sasuke. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"Oh well dobe, I guess it is just you and me tonight."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke kissed him on top of his head and smiled.

"It's okay Naru-chan, we can't get everything we want, besides, it'll give me more of a chance to show you how frisky I can be," Sasuke said smirking.

"I like the sound of that," Naruto replied. He put his hand in Sasuke's shirt and rubbed his abs.

"Well, breakfast will be ready soon, so let me finish."

"Right, sorry…" Naruto went to sit at the table and he couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's ass.


	4. Sakura's Doctor Lesson

Chapter 4: Sakura's Doctor Lesson

As Sakura awoke, she started to smile. Today was the day she was to get her first doctor lesson from Hatori. She hoped it would go a bit farther. 'Hatori, you'd better watch out, I'm friskier than I look,' Sakura thought to herself as she started turned on the water to take a shower.

After she got dressed, she had breakfast, did her hair, trained a little, then headed over to Shikamaru's house where Hatori was staying. He was outside with Shigure smoking a cigerette. When he saw her, he crushed it and got up.

"You'd better not be wasting my time, let's get started. What do you want to know, do you want to know how to bandage someone up? What could you possibly need to know to help in your ninja skills? If you could even call it "skills"."

"Bandaging would be a first to learn I guess…" Sakura was perfectly capable of bandaging up people, she knew how, she knew a lot about doctoring people, but she didn't want him to know that.

He sighed, "All right, follow me." Hatori grabbed his bag of medical supplies and they went into Shikamaru's house into the room in which he stayed. He shared it with Momiji, but he went exploring with Kisa, Hiro, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Shikamaru lead them.

"Sit down on the bed," Hatori said at once, "If you're serious about learning this should be fast."

"Yes Sir!" She sat on the bed as he took out a roll of bandages.

"Here, show me how you would bandage up a teammate." Hatori rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm. As she touched him, static electricity shocked her.

"Sorry," she muttered, her hands shook as she put the bandage on horribly at her own will. It was messily wrapped around his arm. She blushed, hoping that her wrapping would have been better than she did.

"Don't they teach you anything proper at this school of yours? They should have had this class." He took the bandage off his arm and grabbed hers. "Okay, here is the proper way to put a bandage on." He began wrapping it around her arm in a neat fashion. When he got to her wrist he lightly brushed against her hand. She blushed harder. "Now, can you perform that on me? It isn't that hard." She noticed his face soften a little as she tried again. This time she put it on neater and how she was taught. "Better."

"Thank you," Sakura giggled a little. "Hatori, have you ever cared deeply about anyone?"

"Yes, but you needn't know anything about that. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wondered. Um, so what else can you teach me?" Sakura glanced out the window, not knowing what to talk about.

"Well, if all you needed to know was bandaging, I think you have the hang of it."

"Oh, okay, thank you for helping me," Sakura said, getting up. He lead the way outside and she tried to hug him. He only pushed her away. Her face fell a little as she told him thank you one last time. "Hatori…" She turned to ask him and she tripped over a kunai she had dropped. It pierced her foot. "Ow!" She cried and Hatori rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She pulled out the kunai and tried to get up. As she fell again she grabbed onto Hatori without realizing. Before she knew it, they disappeared behind a puff of smoke. There she held the little seahorse in her hand. Her eyes got wide. "Ha…Ha… Hatori! Oh my gosh, someone get water!" Sakura got up despite the pain and rushed to the bathroom inside Shika's house. Once she filled the bath tub with water she put the seahorse in it. Again, the puff of smoke happened and she shrieked and hid her eyes when she realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. She heard sloshing of water and he told her to turn around. He had grabbed a towel and put it around himself.

"You were… you… seahorse…" Sakura passed out on the floor. The next thing she knew, she was lying on a bed with Hatori sitting next to her.

"Good you're awake, this must be corrected immediately."

"Wait, please explain this to me, why did you turn into a seahorse? I'm used to things that aren't normal, trust me, if you have a teammate like Naruto you'll never _know_ the meaning of normal."

"I'll tell you, but then I'll have to erase your memory. Even if I didn't, I'd still have to erase it."

"Oh, I see, well can you tell me?" He nodded and began.

"You see, the Sohma's live with a curse. When we are under a lot of stress, become weak, or are hugged by the opposite sex, we change into our zodiac animal. I am the dragon, even though I change into a seahorse." Sakura tried to ask why he turned into a seahorse, but he wouldn't let her interrupt. "That is the same with all the people who came, every one of the Sohma's that came on this trip change into an animal. Not even Shikamaru knows. There, I've told you everything, now," Hatori lifted up his hand to put over her eyes.

"Wait, one more thing, before you erase my memory, can I do one thing?" Hatori nodded and Sakura kissed him. He put his hands on her shoulder and began to kiss her back. Careful not to hug each other, they kissed for a very long time before he broke off.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Hatori put his hand over Sakura's eyes. "I have to erase your memory before this gets harder. They kissed one last time and she put her hand on his face. "Hatori, thank you, for everything."

"Shh," Hatori shushed her and a blast of light emitted. She fell back and laid unconscious for ten minutes. As she was out, he stroked her hair. When she was lying there, she reminded him so much of Kana.

When she awoke, he had already bandaged her foot. "What happened? Why was I unconscious?" Sakura asked him.

"As you ran in to get a something for the bleeding, you hit your head on the doorway. I brought you in here and bandaged you up."

"Oh, okay, thank you for helping me. I should probably go." Hatori nodded one last time.

"Sakura, here, I cleaned this off for you," Hatori handed her the kunai, "you might need it."

"Thank you!" she smiled and walked out, limping,

"No Sakura, thank _you_," he muttered. Shigure emerged from the door.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Quiet, that was nothing more than teaching a girl how to bandage someone up, being that she _is_ a ninja."

"Oh, right, whatever."

"Say a word of it and I promise I'll put every embarrassing thing you've done since you were five in the paper." Hatori threatened.

"My lips are sealed, but tell me, anything like Kana?" Hatori gave him a cold glare and Shigure backed out of the room in fear. "Not a word!!!!" he screamed and rushed to the kitchen. Hatori just sat near the window and stared.

"Kana…" he mumbled. He envisioned her out the window. He rubbed his eyes and saw that it was Sakura along with Sasuke and Naruto. They must've been going to train. About fifty meters from Shika's house, they just stood there as if waiting for someone. For some reason, Hatori kept seeing Kana in her place. He looked away and got up to see what Shigure was up to in the kitchen.


End file.
